Seven
by misscherryblossom
Summary: A strange girl turns up at the manor, and Sebastian can't help but be interested...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Seven P.O.V.

I've been running for so long now. I can barely feel my legs. Surrounded by darkness, little light coming from the moon, I swiftly ran through the trees at ease. No one should be able to follow me through here so quickly. It had started to rain, and I was beginning to get covered in mud. I suddenly ran out from the trees into a clearing. Panicking someone might see me, I checked my surroundings quickly. I realised I was in the grounds of a large house. Maybe I could hide there for the night. I made a run for the house, getting closer and closer when…

BANG!

A shot from behind! But how?! I had been found.

BANG!

I dodged the bullet. I was less than 100 feet away from the house when I heard another shot and I felt a searing pain in my leg. I let out a cry and fell to the ground. If this is it for me, that's fine. So long as I never have to go back to that place. My vision stared to blur, when I saw a tall dark figure leaning over me. I closed my eyes and embraced the darkness.

I awoke in a room filled with candle light. I tried to look around but I couldn't turn my head. I was laying on my back on a bed, looking up at the ceiling. My vision was back to normal.

Seven- 'Where am I?'

?- 'You're at the Phantomhive Manor,' said a voice.

My eyes widened. Who said that? I couldn't turn my head to see where the voice had come from. I saw a shadow move, and a figure stood over me.

?- 'Don't worry, you're safe here.'

I looked up at a tall, slender man, dressed in black. I noticed immediately that he had red eyes... and was quite handsome.

Seven- 'Who are you?'

?- 'I am Sebastian, a butler at the Phantomhive Manor. I'm afraid you were shot. I have been ordered to take care of you.'

Seven- 'You saved me? What about the people following me?'

Sebastian- 'Don't worry. They were… taken care of.'

His lips curled as he seemed to smile. Huh?

Seven- 'How come I can't move?'

Sebastian- 'That's just an effect of the medicine we used. It will wear off soon enough. Until then, please, get some rest.'

He was about to leave.

Seven- 'Wait.'

He stopped.

Seven- 'Can I stay here? Just for a while?'

He sighed.

Sebastian- 'Get some rest.'

And with that, he left the room. I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

I opened my eyes. I can move this time. I sat up slowly, and looked down at my leg. I had been shot just below my knee, and it hurt like hell. There were bloody bandages wrapped around the wound. They needed changing. Wait! Who dressed my wound?! Was it… him?! Through my panic, I could hear voices…

-'She is to leave as soon as she is well enough.'

-'Yes, my Lord.'

-'We will take her to the nearest town. That way we can be sure she got somewhere safely.'

-'Yes, my Lord.'

Oh. I'm to be taken away as soon as possible. It only made sense as I was already intruding. I sighed, and started undoing my bandages. My leg stung a little, but it seemed much better already. I got the bandages off and saw the wound. It had been neatly stitched. As I touched it gently, admiring the work, the door opened. I shrieked and covered my leg. It was Sebastian.

Sebastian- 'Excuse me.'

He looked down at my leg.

Sebastian- 'Please, don't. I will tend to it for you.'

He brought a bowl of water and a cloth.

Sebastian- 'May I?'

I nodded, and lifted my skirt again. He wet the cloth and carefully cleaned my leg. His gloved hand brushed against my skin softly, causing me to blush a little. I stared at his face, it was a lot closer this time. I quietly admired his features, not a single flaw. He suddenly looked up at me.

Sebastian- 'Why are you staring? Your face is red, are you running a fever?'

Seven- 'N-no! I'm fine!'

I quickly looked down. He carried on with what he was doing. He picked up a bandage and began to wrap it around my leg.

Seven- 'Please don't… take me to the next town when I've recovered.'

Sebastian stopped and looked at me, eyes wide.

Sebastian- 'What did you say?'

Seven- 'When I'm well again, you're going to take me away. Please, let me stay! I will try my best to be of some use to you!'

I grabbed his hand.

Seven- 'I'm begging you. I can't go back!'

My hands were shaking, Sebastian still stared at me. His eyes narrowed.

Sebastian- 'Who told you that?'

Seven- 'Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to eavesdrop, it's just I overheard you talking…'

Sebastian- 'I thought I told you not to get up, and to rest.'

He seemed a little angry.

Seven- 'I didn't get up. I heard you from here, in bed.'

Sebastian- 'I had that conversation with the young master five rooms away, along the corridor. How did you…?'

Seven- 'I have very good hearing. And sight too, I can see very well in the dark. They're just some… gifts I have.'

I frowned.

Sebastian- 'I see.'

He finished off and stood up.

Sebastian- 'There are some clean clothes prepared for you over there. Also, there has been a bath prepared for you in the next room. Please wash.I shall be back later to change the dressing.'

Oh, that's right. I'm still covered in mud.

Seven- 'I'm so sorry to have been a burden. Thank you very much for taking care of me.'

He just nodded and left the room. I couldn't hear any other conversations. I must be really far from anyone else. I sighed and got up to wash.

Some time had passed, and I still hadn't left this room. There was a knock at the door.

Seven- 'Y-yes?'

Sebastian entered.

Sebastian- 'It seems it is your lucky day. The young master and I think you will prove useful after all. It just so happens we are in need of someone to tend to the animals and stables. If you would like, the job is yours.'

Seven- 'Y-yes! Thank you so much! I won't let you down.'

Sebastian- 'So, what do we call you?'

Seven- 'They call me Seven.'

Sebastian- 'Interesting.'

I think he just smiled.

Sebastian- 'Well then, let me introduce you to everyone…'


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Seven P.O.V.

I was crouching in the corner of my cage, cowering. Blood was running down my arms and legs. The door opened, and a man wearing glasses came in, two more men stood guard behind him.

- 'Be a good girl, now.'

I stayed still. The man injected me with something and I suddenly went limp. He moved back and the other two men came and picked me up. I was taken to a room with a bed with restraints, and a table beside it filled with 'tools'. The men laid me down and strapped me to the bed. I couldn't move at all, so struggling was futile. Besides, I had given up on escaping long ago. The man with glasses came over to me, holding a small scalpel, a grin on his face. He started taking bits of skin from my thigh. I was used to this kind of thing happening to me, but I still felt the pain. I cried out in pain, causing one of the men to gag me. I saw another come over with a large needle connected to a bag with a tube. The needle went into a vein in my arm. Tears streamed down my face. I could see more tools being brought over toward me. I screamed into the gag...

Screaming, I sat upright, clawing at the men around me.

- 'Seven?'

I struck something, and stuck my claws in deep... Someone grabbed me by the shoulder and shook me.

- 'Seven!'

I opened my eyes. I was in my room at the Phantomhive Manor. The hand on my shoulder was Sebastians. Oh! Shaking, I followed my arm to see what I had hit. I had dug my claws into Sebastian's neck! I stared at my hand, still shaking. I slowly removed it from his neck, blood seeped out onto his clothes. He sighed.

Sebastian- 'That's going to be a pain to get out.'

Shocked, I looked at his face.

Sebastian- 'You're fast. I managed to dodge all you're other attacks, but that last one...'

Other attacks... I had attacked Sebastian!

Seven- 'Forgive me! I'm so sorry! I didn't know...'

Sebastian- 'It's quite alright.'

He held a handkerchief to his neck, looking pissed. It quickly turned red.

Seven- 'You're really hurt!'

Sebastian- 'It's nothing. Go back to sleep.'

Seven- 'But, but...'

I panicked, and passed out.

* * *

Sebastian P.O.V.

Last night, that girl had managed to hit me. Such speed... There is definitely something strange about her. Long white hair, soft white skin, those yellow-green cat-like eyes. She is odd alright. And what kind of name was Seven..?

I went out to the stables to tend to the horses. To my surprise, Seven was already there, feeding the masters horses. She stroked ones face and spoke to it, rubbing her face against the horse's. Strange girl. When she noticed me watching, she stopped and straightened up the long blue dress I had given her.

Seven- 'M-morning, Mr Sebastian.'

She smiled at me nervously. It was quite charming. She suddenly looked at me seriously.

Seven- 'Your neck, how is it? I'm terribly sorry about what happened.'

She hung her head. I walked over to her silently. I lifted her face, startling her. Her cheeks turned pink.

Sebastian- 'I told you, it's nothing.'

She stared at me. If anything, I was impressed. Such a small human managed to hit a demon. She looked to her right, and jumped,

Seven- 'Se-se-sebastian.. what is that?'

I turned to follow her gaze. An enormous dog was headed our way. *Sigh* I didn't have time for this.

Sebastian- 'Oh, that's just Pluto. He's our...'

Hmm, how to explain. I looked down on Seven.

Sebastian- 'Well, since you will be staying and serving the young master, I shall tell you. Pluto is a demon dog.'

Seven-'A... what?'

I sighed, again.

Sebastian- 'It's a rather long story, it would be easier for you to just accept it, and tell no one of him.'

Pluto came bounding up to us. Seven shrieked and hid behind me. This girl.. Pluto kept running, and as he did so, turned into his human form and pounced on me. He licked my face. Eurgh.

Sebastian- 'Seven, this is Pluto.'

She came out from behind me, looking confused. She pointed at him.

Seven- 'He.. is Pluto. But, he's a hu...'

Sebastian- 'A human now, yes. He changes form occasionally..'

Seven just stared at him, her eyes wide. Pluto stopped licking me and turned to Seven. He started growling at her.

Sebastian- 'Pluto, no!'

He carried on growling. I hit him on the head. He whimpered, still snarling at Seven.

Sebastian- 'I'm sorry about him, I..'

Seven- '..no, it's to be expected.

Huh?

Seven- 'Since I'm going to be staying here, I'll share something strange with you too. Could you maybe send Pluto away?'

I did as she asked. She looked down at the ground, and slowly removed the head scarf she had been wearing this whole time. Beneath it were...

Sebastian- 'Cats ears?'

I could see tears falling from her face onto the ground.

Seven- 'Yes, I have.. different ears. They weren't always like this. They got rid of my old ones..'

Sebastian- 'You're like a.. cat?!'

I said this a little too excitedly. I cleared my throat.

Sebastian- 'I see. Well, we won't judge you here.'

Seven- 'Huh? This doesn't shock you?'

Sebastian- 'Not so much. After all, you met Pluto did you not?'

She started putting the scarf back over her head, pinning her ears down. She sighed.

Seven- 'I was.. experimented on from a very young age. I was taken from my family when I was a child. Ever since then, I've had strange injections, experiments and tests... There were others too, not just myself. I'm not sure what they were trying to achieve, but I started gaining cat-like features... I don't even know why I'm telling you all this'

She laughed nervously. I was captivated. I couldn't help myself.. I almost reached out to stroke her head..

Sebastian- 'Beautiful...'

Seven- 'What?'

I quickly moved my arm to my side.

Sebastian- 'Oh, nothing. Nothing at all. Well, if you'll excuse me, I have the master to attend to.'

She nodded. With that, I returned to the manor. The young master would probably like to know of these illegal experiments..


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Seven P.O.V.

Three days had passed since I arrived at the manor. Master Ciel had gotten me a maids uniform made, complete with a matching headscarf. It seems he knew about my ears, and yet he still never turned me away. I was so very grateful to be accepted.

I'd had a metal tag chained to my ankle, which Finnian had so kindly snapped off for me. It had just snapped as if it were a small twig. Turns out he's super strong... On this tag had been my name 'Subject 7', my age '19', and some other numbers I didn't understand. But no real name. Or birth date.

I didn't really mind people knowing about my past, as this was my new family now, so Finnian had told me. Besides, it was just easier to get it out there and not try to hide things from them. Except my ears. I wasn't ready for people seeing me like that. I had only shown Sebastian. On that day, for some reason I had felt I could show him the 'real' me, as far as real goes now anyway. And it was obvious he had told Master Ciel, which seemed fair enough. It was his prerogative to know who was working for him, after all.

Besides taking care of the animals, I helped Mey-rin out around the manor. We were in the dining room, scrubbing the floor.

Mey-rin- 'Say, Seven?'

Seven- 'Yes?'

Mey-rin- 'When is your birthday?'

I stopped scrubbing. There was always going to be questions that hurt.

Seven- 'I.. don't remember.'

Mey-rin- 'Oh, sorry. I didn't think.'

Sebastian- 'You never do.'

Gah! Sebastian had just appeared from nowhere. He stared down at me. I quickly resumed cleaning the floor. I looked over to Mey-rin, her face had turned pink.

Mey-rin- 'Oh, I know! It can be the day you arrived here.'

She smiled at me, pushing her glasses back up her nose.

Seven- 'Sure.'

I smiled back. I looked up at Sebastian, who was still glaring at me. He did that a lot, always making me feel nervous.

Sebastian- 'Seven, I need you to go and collect the eggs. Mey-rin can finish up here.'

Seven- 'Yes, right away.'

And then he left.

* * *

Later that evening, I was in the kitchen with Mey-rin and Bard, cleaning up after supper. Master Ciel had just gone up to bed. Mey-rin was cleaning and putting away dishes. Bard was cleaning down surfaces and re-doing some of Mey-rins dishes. I had been given the task of polishing the silverware. The sheer amount... I hardly thought it was necessary for there to be so much.

Mey-rin climbed a small step ladder, a little precariously, to put away some plates. I saw her teeter a little from the corner of my eye. I dropped what I was doing, and made an attempt to catch her. I was moved out of the way suddenly. Before I knew what had happened, I saw that Sebastian had caught her in one arm, the plates stacked neatly in his other hand, and one foot steadying the step. Amazing. I hadn't even seen him come into the kitchen. Bard was still cleaning, oblivious to what was going on behind him. Sebastian set Mey-rin down, her face bright pink to her ears, and he put the plates away with ease. Seeing that Mey-rin was fine, I returned to work.

Sebastian- 'You're doing it wrong.'

I jumped a little at the unexpected voice behind me.

Sebastian- 'Here. Like this.'

Sebastian suddenly put his arms around me, taking the cloth and fork from my hands. He started polishing the fork. I turned to the side. He was leaning over me, his face was so close. I felt my face glowing, my heart beating rapidly. He glanced down at me, and I promptly turned my head back. I could feel his body against my back.

Seven- 'Uh, Mr Sebastian.. You're a little close.'

Sebastian- 'My apologies.'

I looked back at him again. He was grinning, and hadn't stepped back even a little. Does he enjoy making people feel uncomfortable... Again, I got back to my job, taking in a deep breath. It was a little distracting him being there. I let out a sigh, and looked out of the window infront of me, across the vast gardens. In the distance, where there were trees, I noticed a glint. And then somebody moving around.

Seven- 'Hey, there's someone out there.'

Everyone turned to look where I pointed. Mey-rin came over to me. Taking off her glasses, she looked out.

Mey-rin- 'She's right.'

Seven- 'Wait, there's more than one. And they're armed.'

Suddenly, everyone made for the door.

Bard- 'I'll get Finni.'

Mey-rin- 'Seven, go see if the Master's alright. We'll take care of this.'

And with that they were gone. I ran off down the corridors to Master Ciel's room. I knocked quietly, and with no reply I took a quick peek inside.

Seven- 'Excuse me.'

Ciel was sleeping soundly. Relieved, I quietly closed the door and vigilantly stood guard. I kept looking both ways along the hallway, making sure no one was headed this way. I could hear gunfire and shouts in the distance. I noticed the smell of blood. It was getting stronger, and I could hear footsteps getting closer. After a few minutes, a man appeared at the end of the hall. He saw me and started running toward me, a dagger in his hand. I braced myself. As he got closer, I realised I knew that face. It was one of the men from the facility I had escaped from. They had found me. This is all my fault. He got close, and attacked me with the dagger. I dodged his attack, and jumped on his back. I buried my teeth into the back of his neck, and he let out a cry. He threw me off, blood running down his back.

Man- 'Filthy animal!'

He swung the dagger at me again, I ducked and tripped him over. He dropped the dagger and I kicked it away. I pounced on top of him and wildly clawed at his face and neck. He screamed, blood showering us both. His screaming ceased. I panted heavily, blood dripping from my sharp teeth. I looked up and saw Sebastian and Ciel looking down on me. Looking at Sebastian, I realised I was grinning madly, my face covered in blood. I hadn't noticed what was going on around me. I quickly came to my senses and got to my feet.

Seven- 'I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me. I didn't mean to kill him..'

Sebastian- 'You did well. If not for you he could have gotten to the young master.'

Seven- 'But I.. think he was here for me. It's my fault they were here at all. I should leave'

Ciel- 'Nonsense. It's not the first time this has happened, and it surely won't be the last. Besides, I think Sebastian would be sad to see his new plaything go..'

He smirked at Sebastian, who in return scowled at him. Ciel turned to go back in his room.

Ciel- 'Sebastian, clean this up.'

Sebastian- 'Yes, my lord.'

Ciel's door closed behind him. He didn't even seem remotely bothered by what had just happened.

Seven- 'I'll help.'

Sebastian- 'No. You go and get cleaned up. You're covered in blood. I can handle this.'

Oh, that's right. My white hair had turned red from the amount of blood shed. He placed his hand on top of my head, stroked my hair, and gave a hint of a smile.

Sebastian- 'You did good.'

I smiled back at him, then left.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sebastian P.O.V.

It had been several days since the incident. Seven hadn't spoken much to anyone since that night. I had been teaching her how to complete various tasks around the manor, and she had obediently done so. This girl wasn't a typical boring human. I had spent a lot of time around her the past few days since the master had work to attend to here. I didn't have time to waste on other humans except my master, so why this one? I came to realise I had been observing her behaviour rather closely, to my surprise.

_I had watched her cleaning the upstairs windows, trying to clean the outside from indoors. She had fallen out, but before I even had a chance to catch her, she had landed on her feet. Like a cat. Perfectly unharmed._

_There was the day I was showing her how to fit bridles on the horses. We were in the stables which where at the other end of the manor from the kitchen.  
_

_Seven- 'Do you smell burning?'_

_I shook my head. No. Nothing. Her sense of smell was far superior to mine. About thirty seconds later, the sound of an explosion came from the kitchen. Smoke seeped out of the windows. I sighed. Dynamite.. Seven looked at me confused, as I carried on showing her how things were done. _

I had just taken afternoon tea to the young master and Lady Elizabeth in the garden. As I walked back to the manor, I noticed Seven grooming the horses. I stood staring at her, captivated. Had I actually formed feelings for this human? As a demon, I didn't think it at all possible.

I kept having impure thoughts about the things I would do to her. Even more so when I think back to the time she had killed that man. Covered in blood. Blood dripping from her sweet mouth. Almost like a demon...

Realising I had been staring for a while, I carried on to the kitchen.

* * *

Seven P.O.V.

I was out at the stables, grooming the horses. I stopped for a drink of water and looked around the garden. Finni was trimming hedges, Ciel and an overexcited Elizabeth sat drinking tea in the shade, and Sebastian had just gone into the kitchen.

I heard a gentle mewing coming from nearby. I walked around the back of the stable, following the sound. Stopping at a tree, I looked up to see a cat. He looked down at me and mewed.

Seven- 'Are you hungry?'

He kept mewing at me. I climbed up and took a seat next to him. I stroked him under his chin, and he purred in delight.

Seven- 'Come on, I'll get you some milk.'

The cat allowed me to pick him up, and we descended the tree. I walked over to the kitchen, and put the cat down outside the door.

Seven- 'Wait right here.'

I got a small bowl of milk and when I returned to the cat, I was greeted with an unexpected sight. Sebastian was crouching, holding the cat as it licked his face. He had the biggest smile on his face. It made me smile too. He was talking to the cat.

Sebastian- '..that wonderful softness. So cute...'

I let out a small laugh. He stopped talking but carried on stroking the cat. I set the bowl down next to him.

Seven- 'I brought him some milk.'

He didn't say anything, just kept grinning away playing with the cat.

Seven- 'So... what should we do with him? I found him in a tree.'

Sebastian picked up the bowl with his free hand and stood up. He started walking, taking the cat with him.

Seven- 'Hey, wait!'

I followed him to his room, where he put the cat and bowl on his bed. I stood in the doorway.

Seven- 'You're keeping him?'

Sebastian- 'Come in. Close the door.'

I did as he said.

Sebastian- 'The young master is allergic. He doesn't allow them in the manor.'

He stroked the cats head, then walked over to a cupboard.

Seven- 'So why did you...'

He opened the door, and cats poured out. Woah, ok.. So he has a serious problem. There were at least ten cats moving around our ankles, and climbing up onto the bed, fighting over the milk. Sebastian looked so happy, smiling from ear to ear. I had no idea he could look like that. It was nice. I giggled at him. He looked at me, puzzled.

Sebastian- 'What is it?'

Seven- 'You have a nice smile. t's cute.

I smiled at him. He stared at me, and slowly walked over to me. A smile crept across his face again, this time it seemed a little perverse. His hands reached up to my head scarf, which he slowly removed, revealing my ears. He stroked my ears so softly, so gently. I shied away and looked down, feeling my face begin to burn. Sebastian lifted my face by the chin with a finger and looked deeply into my eyes, as if searching for something. I returned the gaze. His face seemed to be getting closer, and I instinctively closed my eyes. I could feel his breath on my face.

Finnian- 'Sebaaastian!'

We were interrupted by Finnian calling for Sebastian. Sebastian's hand had left my face. I opened my eyes and saw he was trying to get the cats back into the cupboard. I laughed and helped collect them, and we left the room.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Seven P.O.V.

It had been a long and tiring day. Master Ciel had had numerous guests, which I had helped tend to. Besides doing this, there had been a lot more going on behind the scenes. The chickens had escaped, and Finni and I had chased them frantically around the gardens, trying our best to remained unnoticed by the visitors. Mey-rin had crashed a tea trolley into a sideboard, sending refreshments and crockery crashing to the ground. And to add to that, there was also another explosion in the kitchen. Everything seems to go wrong when we have guests. Thankfully, Sebastian was always there to fix things. There was never a dull day in the manor.

I was extremely fatigued, and had decided on having a bath. I climbed in and sank into the hot water. I let myself relax completely, the days events drifted from my mind. There was a strong scent of lavender rising from the bath. I had picked some earlier that day, and decided to put it in my bath. The scent was quite overwhelming. I closed my eyes, and let my mind wander.

Suddenly, I felt hands grab my shoulders, and what felt like a sack was pulled over my head. Something was quickly fastened round my face as a gag. I was dragged from the bath, kicking and lashing out. I was quickly restrained. A familiar feeling.. a needle entered my arm and I passed out.

* * *

Sebastian P.O.V.

Something wasn't right. There was an unfamiliar presence in the manor. No, two. I went to check it out. We weren't expecting any more visitors today. I grabbed a lantern and wandered the halls. Looking around the servants quarters, I noticed the floor was wet. I followed the trail with my eyes. It went from the bathroom door to an open window. Thinking about it, Seven had said she was taking her bath. I rushed to the bathroom, through the already open door. I scanned the room. The bath was still full, and hot. Seven's clothes and towel were still here. A chair had been knocked over. I headed back to the open window and looked out. There were footprints in the mud just outside the window. How had anyone managed to get in? It seems they had waited for Seven to be most vulnerable and took a chance. I rushed to the master's quarters.

* * *

Seven P.O.V.

Opening my eyes, I could see I was back in my old cage. I noticed the other cages around the room were empty, whereas previously there had been others like me. I wondered where they had been taken, shuddering. Sitting up hurt. Looking at my body, I saw I had been badly beaten, covered in bruises and cuts, and had been given a worn-out gown to wear. I held my head in my hand, feeling drowsy. This time around, I was chained to the cage. There was no escaping now.

Some time had passed, and the time had come for me to be taken for tests. I was injected and carried along a corridor to the room with the bed. This time there were a lot more people around the room, observing, talking amongst themselves. The injection from earlier had made my vision somewhat blurry. I was strapped to the bed. I closed my eyes and braced myself. Something sharp dug into my thigh, but drew away suddenly. I heard voices. Some of them seemed familiar. It was Ciel, and Sebastian. I couldn't make out properly what was being said, but it was surely them. I turned my head to the side and saw two familiar, albeit blurred figures across the room. Sebastian seemed to be looking my way.

Sebastian- 'Give me the order.'

He sounded angry.

Ciel- 'Sebastian. Kill them all.'

Sebastian- 'Yes, with pleasure, my lord.'

Sebastian moved around the room swiftly, blood spattering in all directions like crimson fireworks. As I watched the colourful display, a knife plunged into my chest. It was the man in glasses again. He had stabbed me. Within seconds, Sebastian had thrown a knife at him, killing him. The restraints holding me down were undone, and I found myself being held in Sebastian's arms. He held me close and pressed a cloth on the wound.

Ciel- 'I found the records! Sebastian!'

He came over to us. Sebastian's gaze still fixed on me. I was dying.

Sebastian- 'I'm deeply sorry, we were too late.'

Seven- 'It's okay. You killed them all. I can die in peace now. Just tell me one thing.. is my name in those files?'

I looked to Ciel. He flicked through the file, finding a page with a picture of me. He showed it to Sebastian.

Sebastian- 'It says your name is Clara.'

I tried to smile. I was finding it really hard to breathe now.

Seven- 'Thank you. I at least got to see what life was like outside of these walls, even if only for a short while.'

A tear rolled down my cheek. I looked up at Sebastian. He leaned down and kissed me softly on my forehead, and then on my lips. A wonderful, deep kiss.

Ciel- 'Sebastian. Burn this place down.'

Sebastian- 'Yes, my lord.'

Sebastian gently lay me down on the floor. I'm not sure what he did next, but the room was suddenly being swallowed in flames. Blacking out, I felt like I was being lifted up, and being carried away.

* * *

I awoke suddenly. I was in my bed at the manor. Another dream? I checked my chest. There I found an almost healed wound. I had survived.. but how? I was sure I was dying. I pushed myself to my feet, my battered body feeling fragile. I managed to get myself to a sink, and splashed some cold water on my face. I grabbed a towel and held it to my face. I felt arms embrace me from behind and looked over my shoulder. Sebastian was standing there, holding me. He whispered my name in my ear.I turned my head back, and caught a glimpse of myself in a mirror. My eyes glow red..


End file.
